The objective of this contract is to develop methods of improving the expression of transfected immunoglobulin (Ig) genes in myeloma cells with the aim of increasing the yield of genetically engineered antibodies of therapeutic value. This phase of the research has two immediate goals - to identify myeloma cells more active in expressing transfected Ig genes and to develop a method of increasing the number of copies of the transfected gene expressed. The results of this research could lead to the production of genetically engineered antibodies in quantities which would make the process commercially feasible.